Portable electronic devices are designed to provide various functions. For example, a portable electronic device can establish wireless communication with another electronic device. However, in some instances, the portable electronic device includes a metal housing. As generally known, metal can block or inhibit wireless transmission.
In order to overcome this, the portable electronic device can include an elongated opening (void of metal) that separates two metal housing parts. However, this configuration allows at least one of the metal housing parts to “float” relative to the other part, thereby decreasing structural stability. As a result, the portable electronic device is vulnerable to damage when a force is exerted on the device, such as when the device is dropped.